


About Time

by foxiea



Series: Pidge Ship Week 2017 Ficlets [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Pidge Ship Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiea/pseuds/foxiea
Summary: Later, when pressed, Pidge will swear it was temporary insanity due to an endorphin high, because there's no way she'd ever be so bold normally.Pidge Ship Week Day 5: Time.





	About Time

"Allura!" Pidge yells, as she bursts into Blue's hangar.  "You're a Paladin!"

The Princess emerges from the Lion slowly, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"I guess I am," she says, and the joy in her voice sets off butterflies in Pidge's chest.

"It's about time," Pidge says with a grin of her own.

She races towards the Altean, and Allura opens her arms to hug her, but instead Pidge pulls her down into a searing kiss.  Later, when pressed, Pidge will swear it was temporary insanity due to an endorphin high, because there's no way she'd ever be so bold normally.  Allura's eyes widen for a tick before she closes them, her lips starting to move against Pidge's.

There's a _whoop_ from behind them.  When they break apart, the other Paladins, as well as Coran, are standing at the door to the hangar.

"It was about time for that, too," Lance says, smiling.


End file.
